Rise of TigerClan: Allegiances
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: This thought just randomly came to me as I was rereading The Darkest Hour. What if Tigerstar won? What if Firestar died? What if? These are just the allegiances right now.
1. The First Arc

**So, I decided to do a "what if?" allegiances thing where Tigerstar kills Firestar (don't kill me!) before BloodClan attacks. This is basically what it would be like if Firestar lost. I'm not promising that I'll write a fanfiction to go along with this. This is just an experiment.**

_**First Arc**_

_**Allegiances**_

**Leaders-****Tigerstar**- big dark tabby tom, unusually long front claws

**Darkstar**- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**Leopardstar**- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Mudstar**- mottled dark brown tom

**Deputies:**** Blackfoot- **white tom with large, jet-black paws

**Longtail-** pale tabby tom, dark black stripes

**Heavystep-** thickset tabby tom

**Apprentice- Dawnpaw**

**Tornear-** tabby tom

**Medicine Cats:**** Runningnose-** small gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice- Littlecloud**

** Mudfur-** longhaired light brown tom

**Barkface-** short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**** Oakfur-** small brown tom

**Apprentice- Tawnypaw**

** Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentice- Cedarpaw**

** Jaggedtooh-** huge tabby tom

**Apprentice- Rowanpaw**

**Blackclaw-** smoky black tom

**Apprentice- Bramblepaw**

**Shadepelt-** very dark gray she-cat

**Loudbelly-** dark brown tom

**Thornclaw-** golden-brown tabby tom

**Frostfur -** white she-cat with blue eyes

**Goldenflower-** pale ginger she-cat

** Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Ashpaw

** Runningbrook-** light gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**** Ashpaw-** gray tom with darker flecks

** Bramblepaw-** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Tawnypaw-** tortoiseshellshe-cat with green eyes

**Cedarpaw-** dark gray tom

**Rowanpaw-** ginger tom

**Dawnpaw-** pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:**** Tallpoppy-** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Willowpelt-** very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits- Rainkit, Sorrelkit, and Sootkit**

** Mosspelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ashfoot-** gray she-cat

**Morningflower-** tortoiseshell queen

**Whitetail-** small white she-cat

**Elders:**** Smallear-** gray tom with very small ears

**Dappletail-** once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, lovely dappled coat

**One-Eye-** pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in TigerClan

** Speckletail-** pale tabby

_**BloodClan**_

**Leader:**** Scourge-** small black tom with one white paw

**Deputy:**** Bone-** massive black-and-white tom

**Claws:**** Ice-** white and silver she-cat with gray eyes

**Peanut-** brown tabby tom

**Midnight-** black tom

**Jill-** brown she-cat with ginger splotches

**Smokey-** dark gray tom with dark amber eyes

**Lizzie-** yellow and orange she-cat

**Nursing Mothers:**** Jade-** dark red she-cat with green eyes

**Kits- Flower and Rain**

**_Cats outside of TigerClan/ FireClan_**

**Leader:**** Whitestar-** Handsome ginger tom

**Deputy:**** Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom

**Apprentice- Stormpaw**

**Medicine Cat:**** Cinderpelt-** dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**** Mousefur-** small dusky-brown she-cat

**Mistyfoot-** dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

** Apprentice- Featherpaw**

** Ravenpaw-** black tom with a white tail-tip

**Cloudtail-** longhaired white tom

**Onewhisker-** brown tabby tom

**Apprentice- Fernpaw**

** Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**** Fernpaw- **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Featherpaw-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Stormpaw-** dark gray tom with gray eyes

**Queens:**** Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger splotches

**Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat

**Elders:**** Barley-** black and white tom, formerly a loner.


	2. The New Prophecy

**Okay, so, here are the allegiances for The New Prophecy series.**

_**The New Prophecy: Sunset**_

_**Allegiances**_

**TigerClan**

**Leader:**** Tigerstar-** big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws

**Deputy:**** Blackfoot-** white tom with large jet-black paws

**Medicine Cats: **** Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Mothwing-** dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice- Willowpaw**

** Barkface-** short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**** Cedarheart-** dark gray tom

**Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentice-** **Talonpaw**

**Tawnyleaf-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Hawkclaw-** dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

**Apprentice- Smokepaw**

**Brambleclaw-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sasha- **a tawny-colored she-cat, formerly a rogue

**Blackclaw-** smoky black tom

** Apprentice- Beechpaw**

** Swallowtail-** dark tabby she-cat

**Stonepelt- **gray tom

** Reedwhisker-** black tom

**Apprentice-** **Ripplepaw**

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Ashstorm-** pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Rainpelt-** dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur-** lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Webfoot-** dark gray tabby tom

**Crowpelt- **dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

**Nightbreeze-** black she-cat

**Ashfoot-** gray she-cat

**Weaslfur-** ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices:**** Willowpaw**

** Talonpaw-** golden brown tom with long scars on his back

** Beechpaw-** light brown tom

** Ripplepaw-** dark gray tabby tom

**Queens:**** Tallpoppy-** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

** Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

** Dawnflower-** pale gray she-cat

** Whitetail-** small white she-cat

**Elders:**** Goldenflower-** pale ginger she-cat

** Heavystep-** thickset tabby tom

** Morningflower-** tortoiseshell queen

_**FireClan**_

**Leader:**** Graystar- **long-haired gray tom

**Deputy:**** Onewhisker-** brown tabby tom

** Apprentice- Whitepaw**

**Medicine cat:**** Cinderpelt-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

** Apprentice- Leafcloud**

**Warriors:**** Stormfur-** dark gray tom with amber eyes

** Apprentice- Birchpaw**

** Feathercloud-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

** Mistyfoot-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

** Apprentice- Hollypaw**

** Spiderleg-** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

** Shrewtail-** small dark brown tom with amber eyes

** Ravenfeather-** sleek black cat

** Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

** Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

** Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:**** Larchpaw-** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollypaw-** gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Birchpaw-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Whitepaw-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**** Brightheart**

** Kits: Starkit-** shiny white she-cat with shiny green eyes

**Gingerkit-** ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Squirreltail**

**Kits:** **Wolfkit-** gray tom with green eyes

**Daykit-** light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Fernpelt- **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Elders:**** Mousefur-** small, dusky brown she-cat

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader****: Leafstar-** brown and creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**** Sharpclaw-** dark ginger tom

**Apprentice- Sagepaw**

**Medicine cat:**** Echosong-** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

** Apprentice- Mintpaw**

**Warriors:**** Patchfoot-** black-and-white tom

** Clovertail-** light-brown she-cat with white underbelly and legs

** Petalnose-** pale gray she-cat

** Sparrowpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

** Cherrytail-** tortoiseshell she-cat

** Rockpelt-** black tom

** Rainfur-** light gray tom with dark gray flecks

** Bouncestep-** ginger tom

** Tinycloud-** small white she-cat

**Apprentices:**** Sagepaw-** pale gray tom

** Mintpaw-** gray tabby she-cat

**Yeah, I added SkyClan. The FireClan cats stumble upon the gorge where SkyClan used to live and help them rebuild their Clan. FireClan stay there a little while as well.**


	3. The Power of Three

**So, I've had a request that I should write a story to go along with the allegiances. I'm not sure if I will (still considering it), but I **_**might**_**. Don't forget VISITORS CAN REVIEW TOO!**

_**The Power of Three: Sunrise**_

_**TigerClan**_

**Leader:**** Tigerstar-** big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Deputies:**** Hawkclaw- **dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Apprentice- Mallowpaw**

**Brambleclaw-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Tigerpaw**

**Medicine Cats:**** Mothwing-** dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice- Willowshine**

** Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Apprentice- Flamepaw**

** Barkface-** short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice- Kestrelpaw**

**Warriors:**** Oakfur-** small brown tom

**Apprentice- Owlpaw**

**Russetfur-**dark ginger she-cat

**Tawnyleaf-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Redpaw**

**Goldfur-** a tawny-colored she-cat; formerly a rogue

**Blackclaw-** smoky black tom

**Apprentice- Copperpaw**

**Rowanclaw-** ginger tom

** Ashstorm-** pale gray (with lighter flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Rainpelt-** dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur-** lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice- Dawnpaw**

**Ripplefur-** dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentice- Nettlepaw**

**Reedtail-** black tom

** Crowpelt-** dark gray tom

**Nightbreeze-** black she-cat

**Breezefur-** black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Robinpaw**

**Heathereyes-** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Ashfoot-** gray she-cat

**Weaselfur-** ginger tom with white paws

**Rainstorm-** mottled gray-blue tom

** Smokestorm-** black tom

**Apprentice- Sneezepaw**

**Ivypelt-** black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Kinkfur-** tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ratscar-** brown tom with a long scar across his back

**Apprentice- Shrewpaw**

**Snaketail-** dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Apprentice- Scorchpaw**

**Gorsetail-** very pale gray and white she-cat

**Leaffur-** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Thistlepaw**

**Harepelt-** brown and white tom

**Dewspots-** spotted gray tabby she-cat

**Willowpath-** gray she-cat

**Apprentice- Swallowpaw**

**Antear-** brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot-** gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentice- Sunpaw**

**Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice- Pebblepaw**

**Beechclaw-** light brown tom

**Dawnflower-** pale gray she-cat

**Dapplefur-** mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail-** ginger and white tom

**Mintheart-** light gray tabby tom

**Pineneedle-** very short-haired tabby she-cat

**Dusksky-** brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**** Willowshine-** gray tabby she-cat

**Flamepaw-** ginger tom

**Kestrelpaw-** mottled gray tom

**Owlpaw-** light brown tabby tom

**Redpaw-** mottled brown and ginger tom

**Tigerpaw-** dark brown tabby tom

**Copperpaw**- dark ginger she-cat

**Dawnpaw- **cream-furred she-cat

**Mallowpaw-** light brown tabby tom

**Robinpaw-** tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Sneezepaw-** gray and white tom

**Shrewpaw-** gray she-cat with black feet

**Queens:**** Snowbird-** pure-white she-cat

**Icestorm-** white cat with blue eyes (mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit)

**Elders:**** Cedarpelt- **dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Webfoot**- dark gray tabby tom

**Heavystep-** thick-set tabby tom

_**FireClan**_

**Leader:**** Graystar-** long-haired gray tom

**Deputy:**** Mistyfoot-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Leafcloud-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**** Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches

**Squirreltail-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Foxpaw**

**Stormfur-** dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Icepaw**

**Feathercloud-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Hollyleaf*-** gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Larchneedle-** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Shrewtail-** small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Spiderleg-** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Starfur-** shiny white she-cat with green eyes

**Wolfpelt-** gray tom with green eyes

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Gingerleaf-** ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenfeather-** sleek black cat with a white tail-tip

**Apprentices:**** Icepaw-** white she-cat

**Foxpaw-** reddish tabby tom

**Queens:**** Dayflower-** light ginger she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Shrewtail's kits)

**Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Dovekit and Ivykit)

**Fernpelt-** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Elder:**** Mousefur-** small dusky brown she-cat

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader:**** Leafstar-** brown and creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Sunpaw**

**Deputy:**** Sharpclaw-** dark ginger tom

**Medicine cat:**** Echosong-** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Mintleaf**

**Warriors:**** Clovertail-** light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**Sparrowpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Rockpelt-** black tom

**Apprentice- Moonpaw**

**Bouncestep-** ginger tom

**Sageclaw-** pale gray tom

**Rainfur-** light gray tom with dark gray flecks

**Honeyfur-** honey colored she-cat with amber eyes (Petalnose's kit)

**Blackstripe-** gray tom with a long black stripe (Petalnose's kit)

**Apprentices:**** Sunpaw-** golden tom (Cherrytail's kit)

**Moonpaw-** silver she-cat (Cherrytail's kit)

**Mintleaf-** gray tabby she-cat

**Queens:**** Cherrytail-** tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Sharpclaw's kits)

**Tinycloud-** small white she-cat (expecting Sparrowpelt's kits)

**Petalnose-** pale gray she-cat (mother of Swirlkit and Redkit)

*** This is not the Hollyleaf we all know and love aka, Leafpool and Crowfeather's kit. This is actually Dustpelt and Ferncloud's kit that died of hunger.**

**Again, I'm not sure if I'm going to write a story to go with this. I might, though.  
**


	4. Omen of the Stars

**I'm back! For those of you who haven't gotten the memo, I am going to write **_**Rise of TigerClan**_**… eventually.**

_**Omen of the Stars: Fading Echoes**_

_**TigerClan**_

**Leader:**** Tigerstar-** big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Deputies:**** Hawkclaw- **dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Brambleclaw-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cats:**** Mothwing-** dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice- Willowshine**

** Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Apprentice- Flametail**

** Kestrelflight-** mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**** Oakfur-** small brown tom

**Russetfur-**dark ginger she-cat

**Tawnyleaf-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice-** **Starlingpaw**

**Goldfur-** a tawny-colored she-cat; formerly a rogue

**Rowanclaw-** ginger tom

**Apprentice- Troutpaw**

** Ashstorm-** pale gray (with lighter flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Rainpelt-** dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur-** lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Boulderpaw**

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Ripplefur-** dark gray tabby tom

**Reedtail-** black tom

** Crowpelt-** dark gray tom

**Nightbreeze-** black she-cat

**Breezefur-** black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Whiskerpaw**

**Heathereyes-** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Ashfoot-** gray she-cat

**Weaselfur-** ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice- Furzepaw**

**Rainstorm-** mottled gray-blue tom

** Smokestorm-** black tom

**Ratscar-** brown tom with a long scar across his back

**Snaketail-** dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Gorsetail-** very pale gray and white she-cat

**Leaffur-** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Mossypaw**

**Harepelt-** brown and white tom

**Dewspots-** spotted gray tabby she-cat

**Willowpath-** gray she-cat

**Antear-** brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot-** gray tom with two dark paws

**Beechclaw-** light brown tom

**Icestorm-** white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice- Rushpaw**

**Dawnflower-** pale gray she-cat

**Mintheart-** light gray tabby tom

**Pineneedle-** very short-haired tabby she-cat

**Mallowfur- **light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot-** gray she-cat with black feet

**Tigerstripe-** dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice- Pinepaw**

**Dawnsky-** cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentice- Ferretpaw**

**Snowbird-** pure white she-cat

**Thistleclaw-** gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Hollowpaw**

**Robinfeather-** tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlepelt-** brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalsong-** gray-and-white she-cat

**Grassfur-** light brown tom

**Scorchfur- **dark gray tom

**Redfeather-** mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Pebbleclaw-** mottled gray tom

**Owltalon-** light brown tabby tom

**Copperpelt-** dark ginger she-cat

**Sneezenose-** gray and white tom

**Apprentices:**** Willowshine-** gray tabby she-cat

**Flametail- **ginger tom

**Starlingpaw-** ginger tom

**Pinepaw-** black she-cat

**Ferretpaw-** cream-and-gray tom

**Whiskerpaw-** light brown tom

**Boulderpaw-** large pale gray tom

**Furzepaw-** gray-and-white she-cat

**Hollowpaw-** dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpaw-** pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw-** brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw-** light brown tabby tom

**Queens:**** Kinkfur-** tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivypelt- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Dusksky-** brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**** Cedarpelt- **dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Webfoot**- dark gray tabby tom

**Pouncetail-** ginger-and-white tom

** Dapplefur- **mottled gray she-cat

_**FireClan**_

**Leader:**** Graystar-** long-haired gray tom

**Deputy:**** Mistyfoot-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Leafcloud-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Warriors:**** Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Dovepaw**

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches

**Squirreltail-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Foxpaw**

**Stormfur-** dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Icepaw**

**Feathercloud-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Hollyleaf-** gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Pinepaw**

**Larchneedle-** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice- Cinderpaw**

**Shrewtail-** small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Spiderleg-** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Starfur-** shiny white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice-** **Ivypaw**

**Wolfpelt-** gray tom with green eyes

**Dayflower-** light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Ravenfeather-** sleek black cat with a white tail-tip

**Apprentices:**** Cinderpaw-** gray she-cat with blue eyes (Dayflower's kit)

**Pinepaw-** brown tabby tom with brown eyes (Dayflower's kit)

**Nightpaw-** black she-cat with blue eyes

**Dovepaw-** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypaw-** silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens:**** Gingerleaf-** ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Wolfpelt's kits)

**Kits:** Rosekit- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Oakkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Fernpelt-** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Elder:**** Mousefur-** small dusky brown she-cat

**_SkyClan_**

**Leader:**** Leafstar-** brown and creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Sunpaw**

**Deputy:**** Sharpclaw-** dark ginger tom

**Medicine cat:**** Echosong-** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice- Mintleaf**

**Warriors:**** Clovertail-** light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**Sparrowpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice-** **Swirlpaw**

**Rockpelt-** black tom

**Apprentice- Brownpaw**

**Bouncestep-** ginger tom

**Apprentice- Snowpaw**

**Sageclaw-** pale gray tom

**Rainfur-** light gray tom with dark gray flecks

**Honeyfur-** honey colored she-cat with amber eyes (Petalnose's kit)

**Blackstripe-** gray tom with a long black stripe (Petalnose's kit)

**Apprentice- Redpaw**

**Petalnose-** pale gray she-cat

**Sunheart-** golden tom

**Moonfrost-** silver she-cat

**Cherrytail-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**** Swirlpaw-** gray and cream she-cat

**Redpaw-** gray and white tom with red splotches

**Snowpaw-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Brownpaw-** brown tabby tom

**Mintleaf-** gray tabby she-cat

**Queens:****Tinycloud-** small white she-cat

**Kits:** Willowkit- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mudkit- dark brown tom

**A/N- Eventually, I will start writing the story.**


	5. Challenge

Hello, everyone! I know many of you were expecting me to post an update on this story, but, unfortunately, I do not have the time to write The Rise of TigerClan. So instead of ignoring it completely, I've decided to open a challenge. My challenge is this:

1: You have to include the allegiances that I have posted in the timeframes they come up.

2: Firestar has to die. I'm sorry to all of you who are fans of Firestar (I am, too), but for the story to flow, Firestar has to die.

3: There has to be conflict between TigerClan/BloodClan and FireClan/SkyClan.

4: You can come up with names for apprentices and kits that I haven't already named. And, you can come up with personalities for all of the OCs.

5: Have fun with it! Oh, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!


End file.
